


A Halloween Adventure

by Natalie_13Stories



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FRIENDSHIPS, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Zach and Alex is only minor, because they deserve it, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_13Stories/pseuds/Natalie_13Stories
Summary: Halloween has never been a very special event for Justin.That’s about to change.





	A Halloween Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE
> 
> Here’s a short little fic. It’s short but whatever. Enjoy! 🎃

Halloween has never been a very special event for Justin.

He still celebrates it. After all, who doesn’t appreciate some free candy and an excuse to dress up as whatever you want? But, it’s never been something he especially looks forward to. Sure, he dresses up in a costume and goes to a party or something like that to celebrate, but that’s about it. 

The first time he ever celebrated Halloween was when he was in second grade, and it wasn’t even intentional. He had just arrived home from school when he found his mother, passed out the couch in the very back of their small living room. His mom’s newest boyfriend was going to arrive at the house soon, and Justin, wanting to escape before he arrived, decided to head out. He mainly just wanted to leave the house. Getting to trick or treat was just a bonus for him.

Though he can’t remember much of that night, he can remember strolling through the neighborhood, alone, watching the other kids and their families walk pass by him with baskets full of candy, all smiling and happy. 

He had managed to get some candy that night, and was able to save it for lunch the next day during school.

The second year he celebrated Halloween was the year where he became friends with Bryce. Bryce had bought him his very own costume (He thinks it was some ridiculously over the top vampire costume. It probably costed more than his entire closet) They had gone trick or treating in the rich kid neighborhood along with a few other kids from their class.

After that, Mrs. Walker had driven the group to a nearby haunted house, and when Justin refused to go inside, Bryce had called him a chicken.

He ended up being dragged inside despite his protests.

Slowly, more things began to change during middle school. Instead of spending late nights exploring the neighborhood and eating candy, his friend group began to go out to parties. 

By the time he got to high school, everyone in his friend group had started spending their Halloween nights going to parties. And he had joined in with them. He remembers attending a party at a friends house and somehow almost breaking the dining room table. He remembers one year where he got so drunk at a party that he could barely speak properly. He remembers a game of truth or dare, where he ended up having to kiss some random girl and had to drink an entire jug of milk (Never again) 

But this year, this year will be different. 

Because this is year, he has a family. 

And not only a family, but also a brother. Not a fake one, either, but a true one who’s always ready to fight for him. Because he has a mom and dad who will love him no matter how many mistakes he makes. Because he has a group of friends who genuinely care for him and want him to be better and has other people who he can trust and rely on. 

Despite not going to any big party this year, it’s still the most excited he’s been for Halloween in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~

The group decides to visit an abandoned school for Halloween. Justin had gotten the idea after he found Clay watching some supernatural videos on YouTube. It’s near their city, and has a forest that’s almost right across from it too. 

After a bit of convincing, the rest of the group agree to go, and after asking their parents, they visit a nearby Target the night before their trip to buy more items. 

The drive there is pretty short, only about twenty minutes long. They spend the drive listening to Christmas songs and eating cheap Halloween candy that they had purchased the night before.

He puts on a romantic song just to watch Zach and Alex get uncomfortable. He is almost 100 percent sure they have crushes on each other. Everyone in their group agrees with him (Even Clay, who’s usually the most oblivious when it comes to things like this, and Tyler, who hasn’t been in their group as long as the others) While it is pretty entertaining to seeing them blush and avoid eye contact with each other, Justin kinda wishes they would just get it over it. 

It’s cold and windy night when they finally arrive at their destination. It’s dark, with only the stars in the night sky and the flashlights they brought as their sources of light. The school is obviously old, and there’s some creepy graffiti covering the walls. They explore for a few minutes before walking out. 

They go outside explore the forest outside. He and Clay somehow get lost after getting distracted by a baby rabbit. and when the group finally finds them, they’ve both somehow managed to fall into the nearby lake. 

By the end of the night, they’re all exhausted. They decide to sleep inside their cars for the night, and as Justin stares at the night sky from the glass window, he can’t help but think:

Man, I could really use a bathroom right now. 

It’s cold. He remembers he had left his jacket in his bedroom at home. He didn’t think he needed it, but now he’s starting to regret not bringing it. Thankfully, they had packed some blankets, and though it’s not enough to keep him warm, it’s definitely better than having nothing at all. He’s hungry, probably hasn’t aten a proper meal since they had lunch that afternoon. There’s a small bottle of water somewhere in his backpack, but it’s nearly empty. He’s tired. His feet are aching from walking around all night, not to mention his socks and shoes are muddy. He’s clothes are completely drenched. His hear is still wet from the lake. 

And yet, despite all of this, it’s still easily the best Halloween he’s ever had.

(The group ends up driving back to their houses later that night. Apparently it’s not very comfortable to try sleeping in a car full of teenagers while you’re hungry)

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great Halloween! (Or day if you’re reading this after Halloween)


End file.
